


You Don't Own a Copyright On Shut Up

by AceDhampir



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Blows a kiss to the sky for the Jensard Server, Just some porn, M/M, PWP, jensard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: After the events of Mankind Divided, Jensen returns to Detroit with some off time for work. What better way to do that then distract himself with an obnoxious sub? PWP. It's been a while since I tackled a work on my own. This was fun.





	You Don't Own a Copyright On Shut Up

"Jensen?"

_He's dreaming of a vacation he took as a child with his family. Adam Jensen, barely ten years old, leaving Detroit for the first time to see the world. There's untold excitement in the boy's face as he plays with toys in the back seat, his parents idly chatting in the front as signs and cars pass them on the highway. There's an excitement that seems to melt away the boredom._

"Jensen."

_His mother liked the Beatles. Why she liked them was beyond young Adam's comprehension, not when the two-thousands had just started and much better music, in the young boy's opinion, were hitting the radio waves. Still, at least she could sing, making the trip just a bit more fun. Hours on the road felt like mere minutes to a boy with other things on his mind._

"JENSEN!"

The dream is cut short. Adam jerks awake as a sudden shout distracts him from his long slumber. For the first time in years, he didn't have a nightmare, for once free of the trauma that he's been faced with for years. Maybe that's why he found himself in such a good mood when he woke up, or maybe something else is the cause of that. For a moment he forgets what is and what he's become and stretches, only for his shiny black metal hand to hit something solid and warm. Not expecting something, or someone in his bed, Jensen jerks up, nearly detracting his wrist blades when he suddenly remembers.  
Oh, right.

"You're still here, Francis?" Jensen's eyes adjust to the Detroit morning light filtering in his apartment. He's returned home after the disbandment of Task Force 29, witing on Jim Miller to call him with that new job he promised ages ago. So far, nothing, but that doesn't stop the Aug from doing the odd job here or there. Mostly for the Collective, and sometimes for old friends like Pritchard and Sarif, though one of those two seems to be somehow in his bed.

"You LEFT ME!" There's a banging of metal on metal catches the Aug's attention, and his softly glowing yellow eyes dart to where Francis Pritchard is, indeed, tied to a bedpost with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. The smaller, much thinner man seems to be in no pain, but if he's been chained up all night he has to be sore. Jensen, who seems to care just so, so much, merely just eyes the handcuffs before his gaze travels down to Frank.

"Did I?"

"I'M TIED TO A BED POST, JENSEN."

"No need to yell," Jensen raises a black hand in a wordless request to be silent. "It's barely morning."

"It's eleven o'clock," Prichard helpfully informs him.

Jensen only grunts in response before pulling the comforter off both himself and his apparent fuck buddy, immediately eyeing Frank's cock like it's some pale sausage being served up for breakfast. Then, immediately, Jensen starts to think about breakfast. Something like eggs, maybe, or ham or...sausage. Sausage.

"Mmm."

"Can you PLEASE untie me!" Pritchard seems to be a little desperate. Jensen, on the other hand, looks hungry and amused. What did it take to get him in his bed in the first place? Desperation? Neediness? Horniness? Adam doesn't know, but whatever it was, it seems like it was a fun time. He's a bit sad he just doesn't remember.

"Already? You're not wanting something first?"

"Jensen, wh- Why?" There's some skepticism in his voice, but for some reason, he isn't completely against whatever Jensen has in mind. He just wishes he wasn't sore and stretched out, and Jensen also kicks in his sleep. Being pounded by big metal feet all night isn't fun, especially with how Jensen's heels were designed.  
Jensen doesn't answer him, instead, he just crawls up on his hands and knees and eyes Pritchard a moment, bare ass popping down on the backs of his heels. He ticks his head, watching Pritchard and raising one solid black hand, waiting. No words. No communication between them, but hesitantly, Prichard nods.  
The agreement of consent is good enough for Jensen. His hand, thankfully not all cold metal thanks to the soft pads on his palms and fingertips, reaches for one thing and one thing only: Pritchard's cock. The smaller man shivers, automatically knowing his place in this situation as the Aug slowly travels his hand from the tip to the bottom of Frank's shaft, the fingers constructing and expanding as he works a very slow, simple massage. Jensen may be half awake, but that doesn't mean he isn't fully aware of what he's doing right now. The feeling and pressure are enough to make Pritchard roll his head back in a low, throaty moan, sweaty black hair bunched around his neck and shoulders. Jensen has no idea how the man can live like that, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes the immaculate beard he manicures is almost just the same, hairy, sweaty, and itchy.

"Jen-"

"Quiet," Jensen's response is quick, asserting himself over Pritchard as if he knew he was going into this as the alpha dog. Once he's satisfied and feels like Pritchard is erect enough for what he wants, he abruptly stops his ongoing massage, leaving Pritchard a whiny, messy little man. "You are a sub, by the way. Despite how much you argued about it last night."

Things are coming back together now. He remembers tying Pritchard up, having downed enough absinthe that he was actually feeling numb. The feeling soon passed thanks to his amazing healing system, but not so much for the un-augmnented, very human Prichard. Just looking at him, Jensen can tell he's going to suffer from a hangover eventually. They didn't really get much sleep, after all.

"Shut up."

"I'm supposed to say that," despite how scratchy his voice is, he seems to still be very gentle. Otherwise, he actually COULD hurt Frank, and despite their differences over the years, Jensen doesn't seem interested in breaking a human he enjoys fucking at the moment. Not only that, but given Pritchard's attempts at missions himself, bringing him to a hospital because an Aug accidentally broke his cock doesn't seem quite that ideal.

"You don't have a copyright on shut-" Prichard's rather annoying talking is cut short as Jensen slaps a hand over his mouth, more interested in finding his tube of lube than hearing him go on. Finally, the little plastic pouch is spotted and he gently drizzles a bit into his hand before resuming that stroking massage over his own cock. That gets him quiet as his own muted noises overwhelm his partner, allowing him to even get himself situated. Jensen always thanks whatever god is out there that he didn't lose that glorious cock during his accident. Desp[ite how far his guys go over his hips, his ass and cock remain untouched. Otherwise...things might be a little uncomfortable. "Not that it matters much to you. You'll keep talking anyway, even if someone managed to get your mouth shut."

Talking dirty isn't Jensen's forte, but he can be somewhat elusive in the way he casually warns Pritchard that another word means this is all over, that the little man will be kicked out and Jensen will resume is cat nap like usual.  
What a shame.

"Ready?"

Prichard only nods to Jensen's question, and that's just the response he needs. Entrance is awkward, Jensen's finger is oddly shaped and he struggles to get it to fit completely inside Prictart's asshole even with lube on. Eventually, though, he makes it, and his gentle prodding with his middle finger only serves to make Frank moan and throw his head back. He knows what's coming. He can't contain himself.

Finally, prep is almost over when Jensen manages two and a half fingers. Metal bangs against metal as Pritchard tugs on the handcuffs, wanting desperately to get himself off as he awaits the best part of Jensen. Not to say Jensen is too big, but he's oddly just right, and his entrance is almost as jarring and welcomed as the fingers. Jensen lets out a soft noise as he slips inside, avoiding the same friction as the metal that was inserted before. Once inside, Jensen finally pays attention to Prichard's face, first by blowing some of that hair out of his face, then finally gracing the other man's lips with a kiss. He's sweaty and salty, and Prichard can taste just the slightest hint of cheap chapstick that happens to be some manly flavor like vanilla.

Thrusts come slowly, Jensen taking this opportunity to just ride this out as Prichard struggles below him. Once again he tugs on the chains before finally Jensen reaches over and breaks them, snapping them in half and letting the smaller man do as he pleases. Which, as it turns out, means leaning forward as far as he can to hook his untrimmed nails into Jensen's backside. This only causes a twitch as Adam, in turn, bites hard on Prichard's jaw, accepting the invitation to just go buck wild. Thrusts quicken and Jensen has to grab ahold of the same bar to keep himself stable as Pritchard's moans muffle against the metal sticking out of his neck.

The intense build up with little ways of relieving himself, coupled with how loose and free he already felt with the absinthe of last night has Pritchard already close, and it's already becoming a struggle of keeping himself from coming right then and there. No, he knows how this game as to be played. jensen will tell him when he can climax, and knowing the Aug, he's going to push and push until the pressure builds so much that not only will he come, but his head just might explode. Jensen's ramming doesn't help things. That's what this is, too, pure pleasure, no love between them besides a lonely desire and the two of them being the only ones they trust. A trust fuck and a hate fuck both at the same time. God, it's so much at once.

"Fuck me," Frank suddenly growls out when Jensen just hits that sweet spot.

"I am," he reassures him with a bite on the collarbone. God, that's a good spot too, and Pritchard lets out a whiny moan that otherwise he would be ashamed of. The pressure is killing him, Jensen's cock is killing him. His smell. His admittedly amazing looks, just...

"Fuck-" Prichard can't hold on much longer. He comes with very little resistance from Jensen, the spunk splattering on both Jensen and himself. jensen isn't quite done yet, it takes a little longer before he climaxes as well, coming inside Pritchard with his entire hot, sticky load. The Aug rides out his aftershocks as Pritchard clings to him, nails causing red rivets to appear down his partner's back. Prichard seems, for the first time in his life, wordless as the high comes down and he slumps backward, hot and just a little uncomfortable as he watches Jensen finish himself off. The Aug barely takes a moment before he slips out, only to nearly collapse on top of Pritchard. The much smaller man is only saved by shoving him over before he fully lands stomach down.

"Jesus, Jensen."

"Mmm," a grunt in response. "There. I untied you."

"...Thanks for that," hard to tell if Pritchard actually means it.

"The shower. Use it before you go."

"You're kicking me out?"

"You already stayed the night," Jensen points out. "Won't your internet friends wonder where you've been?"

"Somehow, I'm sure they know," Jensen has a point. They aren't lovers. There's no real reason for him to stay, and it's not like he's dying to. he watches Jensen a moment as he rolls over on his side, moaning softly. He's sort of adorable when he's sexed up and not trying to murder everything and everyone around him, Prichard thinks, before finally dragging himself out of bed. He's wobbly on his feet, and he knows for damn sure he's going to limp for a while. What he needs now is a shower and to head home, and since no one is going to stop him, he's going to use all of Jensen's hot water and that good smelling body wash.

In the end, it was all worth it.


End file.
